Upcoming AMVs
List of Songs That Will Be Used for Upcoming AMVs *2002 by Anne-Marie *A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton *A Thousand Years by Christina Perri *Africa by Toto *All Star by Smash Mouth *All of Me by John Legend *Alone by Alan Walker *Always Getting Over You by Angela Ammons *American Boy by Estelle ft. Kanye West *Attention by Charlie Puth *Back to You by Selena Gomez *Be Your Own Success Story by Joe Rogan *Boom Clap by Charli XCX *Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen *Call Out My Name by The Weeknd *Can't Feel My Face by The Weeknd *Can't Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake *Classic by MKTO *Cool by Jonas Brothers *Count On Me by Bruno Mars *Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande *Dilemma by Nelly ft. Kelly Rowland *Dog Days Are Over by Florence + The Machine *Don't Leave Me Alone by David Guetta ft. Anne-Marie *Don't Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers ft. Daya *Don't Speak by No Doubt *Don't Start Now by Dua Lipa *Don't Stop Me Now by Queen *Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna *Don't Worry Be Happy by Bobby McFerrin *Down by Jay Sean *Dynamite by Taio Cruz *End Game by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran and Future *Everybody Hurts by R.E.M. *Fight Song by Rachel Platten *For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert *Friend Zone by Your Favorite Martian *Get Lucky by Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams and Nile Rodgers *Girls Like You by Maroon 5 ft. Cardi B *Glorious by Macklemore ft. Skylar Grey *Halo by Beyoncé *High Hopes by Panic! At the Disco *Hips Don't Lie by Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean *Hot N Cold by Katy Perry *Hurricane by Bridgit Mendler *Hurt by Christina Aguilera *I Have Nothing by Whitney Houston *I Know What You Did Last Summer by Shawn Mendes ft. Camila Cabello *I Want It That Way by The Backstreet Boys *I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston *I'm Yours by Jason Mraz *Idol by BTS *If I Were a Boy by Beyoncé *Immortals by Fall Out Boy *In the Air Tonight by Phil Collins *Instant Crush by Daft Punk ft. Julian Casablancas *Issues by Julia Michaels *Just Give Me a Reason by Pink ft. Nate Ruess *Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars *La Respuesta by Becky G ft. Maluma *Last Christmas by Wham! *Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) by Katy Perry *Like a Stone by Audioslave *Lily by Alan Walker ft. K-391 and Emelie Hollow *Listen by Beyoncé *Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift *Lose You to Love Me by Selena Gomez *Lose Yourself to Dance by Daft Punk *Losin' Control by Russ *Love Myself by BTS *Love Story by Taylor Swift *Lover by Taylor Swift *ME! by Taylor Swift ft. Brendon Urie *Made in the USA by Demi Lovato *Man! I Feel Like a Woman by Shania Twain *Maps by Maroon 5 *Me Too by Meghan Trainor *My Love by Westlife *Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley *New Rules by Dua Lipa *Not That Far Away by Jennette McCurdy *Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish *On My Way by Alan Walker ft. Sabrina Carpenter and Farruko *One In A Million by Ne-Yo *One Wish by Ray J *Ophelia by The Lumineers *Panini by Lil Nas X *Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus *Poker Face by Lady Gaga *Price Tag by Jessie J *Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People *Pyramid by Charice ft. Iyaz *Remember When by Alan Jackson *Rockabye by Clean Bandit ft. Anne-Marie *Rolling in the Deep by Adele *Say Something by Justin Timberlake ft. Chris Stapleton *Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur *See You Again by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth *Shake It Off by Taylor Swift *Shallow by Lady Gaga ft. Bradley Cooper *Shape of You by Ed Sheeran *She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 *Shooting Star by Owl City *Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon *Single Again by Big Sean *Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye ft. Kimbra *Something Just Like This by The Chainsmokers ft. Coldplay *Something to Dance For by Bella Thorne and Zendaya *Starboy by The Weeknd ft. Daft Punk *Stay by Rihanna *Stayin' Alive by Bee Gees *Sucker by Jonas Brothers *Sugar by Maroon 5 *Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey *Sunflower by Post Malone ft. Swae Lee *Symphony by Clean Bandit ft. Zara Larsson *Take On Me by a-ha *Thank You by Dido *The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars *The Man by Taylor Swift *The Spectre by Alan Walker *The Way by Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller *The Weekend by SZA *This Is How We Do by Katy Perry *They Don't Care About Us by Michael Jackson *Thunder by Imagine Dragons *Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia *Tom Sawyer by Rush *Try Everything by Shakira *Un-Break My Heart by Toni Braxton *Undecided by Chris Brown *Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars *Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by Wham! *Wannabe by The Spice Girls *We Are Young by Fun ft. Janelle Monae *We Belong Together by Mariah Carey *What A Man Gotta Do by Jonas Brothers *What Dreams Are Made Of by Hilary Duff *When You Say Nothing At All by Ronan Keating *Whenever, Wherever by Shakira *Where Did You Go by Valencia *Where is The Love? by The Black Eyed Peas *Who's Laughing Now by Jessie J *You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift *You Get What You Give by New Radicals *You Need to Calm Down by Taylor Swift Category:AMVs Category:Animation Music Video